


The Coffee Club

by injooniie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Coffee Shops, Dancer Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay Panic, Light Angst, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT) is Whipped, Shy Mark Lee (NCT)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-05-14 06:50:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19268014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/injooniie/pseuds/injooniie
Summary: where coffee shop owner mark lee crushes hard on his best friend and this is pretty much just loads of gay panic because they’re both a mess





	The Coffee Club

**Author's Note:**

> non capitalisation is on purpose. not proofread so sorry for any mistakes that you might come across.

mark stood slumped as he ran the cloth along the counter top, humming lightly to the neutral music that filled the serene caffeinated atmosphere. 

the faint jangle of the café door could be heard throughout the small space, three boys walk in, two sitting down and one walking towards the counter. mark lightly threw the cloth onto his shoulder whilst scrunching his nose provoking the round glasses to lie higher on his bridge.

"what can i get for ya?."

"two iced coffees and one iced americano, venti, with four extra shots of espresso, lots of ice and no water please." mark raised his eyebrow.

"anything else?"

"nope that's all thanks, also you must be mark right? donghyuck talks about you quite a lot, i'm surprised i haven't met you sooner" mark felt his face warm up at the mention of his best friend.

"yep, thats me. i take it your renjun?"

"how did you know? there's three of us." renjun expressed shock.

"the height" mark chuckled as he earned a playful glare from the younger .

once the drinks were made renjun gave a small thanks to mark and made his way to the partially occupied table at the back.

a few minutes later a new customer sauntered through the café door.

"hi, i'll have a-" marks attention was diverted by the, rather loud, mention of him and donghyuck coming from the back table. 

"do you think mark is as oblivious as donghyuck? from what i've heard mark seems to really like him and when i mention it to hyuck he just goes into complete denial, i don't see why neither of them can't just confess." jaemin ranted on.

"gay indenial" jeno snickered. 

mark felt his face warm up once again "d-donghyuck" he mutters, burying his face into his notepad.  
"i'm sorry?" a stern woman's voice cracks his bubble of thought.

"ah- i-i mean donluck! it's your lucky day! you're my fifth customer of the day so you get a.." mark frantically darts his eyes around the café, looking for something to give this damn lady. anything! please! just something to end this awkward misery. as he scans the room his eyes wander back to the table where donghyucks friends are, his vision clouds as he imagines hyuck slowly appear into the space. his eyes gleaming with happiness and heart melting as his entire face turns a bright crimson. he feels his lips mutter the words " ...a.. beautiful man.."

"what?!" the woman he was serving yells in confusion, mark snaps out of his daze realising what he just said, he panics as his embarrassment is far from noticeable now. 

"i mean fan! hahaha yeah, you win a beautiful fan! here!" he shoves his counter side fan into the woman's face and runs off to the back in a flustered mess.

"fuck, fuck, fuck, what the hell did i just do" he curses himself as he hides in the compacted kitchen. he slams his back onto the fridge and slides to the ground resting his head in his hands. the sentence "mark seems to really like him and when i mention it hyuck goes into complete denial" runs through his mind. "complete denial" mark repeated "oh my god".

out on the cafe floor the three boys had watched the whole situation unravel "did you guys just see that?" jeno spoke up as he pointed at the door that slammed shut.

"yeah, wasn't that mark? did you see that poor woman? she doesn't know what to do with that thing." all three of them turn to the lady who stood there staring at her newly obtained fan that was shoved in her face.

"do you think we should check up on him? he seemed kinda upset." renjun asked as he pushed his chair back.

"shit, do you think he heard me?" jaemin yelled in panic.

"well you aren't exactly the quite type are you." jeno snickered yet scolded the boy.

"wait, do you think we should wait until donghyuck is here?"

as if on cue the red head walked through the door overhearing renjun’s question “why do you need to wait until i’m here?”

“we think mark just found out you like him and he ran into the back kitchen looking upset and we think you should go talk to him” renjun blurted out.

donghyuck stood there in confusion taking in the information he was given, as it sunk in what had happened he started to make his way to the door behind the counter. 

“idiots.” donghyuck muttered “he’s gonna hate me”

placing his hand on the door he took a deep breath and pushed.

mark lifted his head at the sound of the kitchen door opening and was suprised to see donghyuck, he stood up, perhaps a bit too quickly loosing his balance and falling forwards.

“you alright there?” donghyuck chuckled as he just about caught mark stopping him from falling any further.

“y-yeah i’m fine thanks” mark stuttered as he removed himself from his best friends embrace “just stood up too quickly is all”

donghyuck felt hurt at how quickly mark removed himself from his hold.

“look mark, about what you might’ve heard earlier i-“

“no it’s okay, i understand” mark cut him off, looking down at his dwindling fingers missing the confused look placing itself on donghyucks face.

“what? mark i’m confused, what did you hear them say?”

“that you know i like you and that when it’s mentioned you go into complete denial and if you don’t feel the same way it’s okay, i understand. i just don’t want you to look at me differently because you know i like you and i really treasure our friendship-“ mark rambled.

“you like me?” donghyuck was quite as mark froze at the question that slipped out of donghyucks mouth. 

mark wanted the ground to swallow him up, he’d just accidentally outed himself to his best friend. 

“no i-“

“so you don’t like me” donghyuck stepped back, mark saw and panicked even more.

“fucking hell yes i like you, okay. can we please leave this i don’t need to embarrass myself anymore.”

“oh so you liking me is embarrassing?” donghyuck felt hurt 

“that’s not what i -“

“well guess what, i’m embarrassed to like you too. i’m even embarrassed to be seen with you” he shouted.

mark’s face dropped, guilt instantly taking over donghyuck.

“mark-“

“well if that’s how you feel”

“no that’s not how i feel, you’re not embarrassing, but i really do like you mark and i’m really sorry”

mark smiled “do you have any idea how long i’ve been waiting to hear that”

“what that you’re embarrassing?” donghyuck chuckled earning a slap on the arm “hey that hurt” he pouted.

“oh god please not the pout you know i can’t handle that” mark whined

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you guys enjoyed this, it’s not my best but I tried sksksk, i might do a second part where there’s a time skip etc so if that’s something you wanna see please let me know :)


End file.
